


swimming in the sunlight everyday

by asheijis



Series: shorasheiji drabbles [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Polyamory, ash has two hands and eiji has two hands and shorter has two hands thank u, its weed shorter has weed brownies, no beta we die like men, theyre just vibing and living their best lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheijis/pseuds/asheijis
Summary: Ash, Eiji, and Shorter go to the beach and laugh about being in love over chips and sandwiches
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: shorasheiji drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	swimming in the sunlight everyday

**Author's Note:**

> ash day ash day happy ash day here u go !! fun fact i wrote all of this listening to mr loverman on repeat for abt an hour ^^' title from american money by borns

“Hey Ash! Eiji said that if we’re late for our date again he’s suspending your salad rights!” Shorter’s voice rang out from across the living room. Ash was in the middle of getting a new shirt on that didn’t have a billion holes in it, sighing fondly. Eiji was very persistent that they needed to have normal, _special_ dates, even though Ash felt it was fine to go to Chang Dai and call it a date. Shorter was undecided and therefore sided with Eiji. His boyfriends exhausted him. As soon as he got the sweater over his head, Shorter popped his head in the doorway, his newly dyed pink mohawk flopping over. “Don’t look so grumpy, we’re still going on a date dumbass. Put that pout away and get your shit ready!” he wrinkled his nose at Ash as he hurriedly pulled down the hem of the sweater. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting it, go tell Eiji the good news.” He spat out, turning to find where he put his phone. He heard Shorter let out a bark of laughter, then receding steps. As he was overturning sheets he heard a few loud noises from the kitchen, freezing, before relaxing when he heard Shorter yell out that he fucked up the brownies. 

When they got to the part of the beach where Eiji was, Shorter parked his bike, hoisting the bag that held his slightly burnt brownies. Ash instantly felt a bit better being surrounded by his boyfriends after a drive on Shorter’s bike. Eiji had a bright, blinding smile on his face as they approached him, meeting them in the middle and pulling them both into a hug. He had already spread out a picnic blanket on the little pier, a cooler sitting beside it. 

“You’re actually on time! Mr. Grump didn’t hold everyone up by getting his beauty sleep in again!” Eiji stuck his tongue out and poked Ash’s cheek. Ash pouted, crossing his arms.

“I have never done that!”

“But you did last week when we planned to go to the aquarium and you kept telling Shorter to go fuck himself because he was trying to wake you!” 

“It’s not my fault he’s bad at waking people up! He’s a walking highlighter! You wake up to that and tell me you don’t wince at how much energy he’s contained in his hair!”

“I do wake up to that everyday Ash! And so do you! You missed out on the gift shop and there was this keychain we both thought you’d _love_!” 

“And you got it for me anyway? What-”

“Are y’all done arguing like an old married couple or am i gonna be forcefully third wheeled on our date? At least can we all argue like an old married couple?” Shorter cut in while Ash and Eiji bickered, Eiji’s hands flying everywhere as he talked and Ash’s face burning like a tomato. They both turned to him, looked back at each other, and finally back at him again. 

“If you wanna argue like an old married couple with us too, that's fine. I’ll go first. I cannot believe you burnt your hash brownies, I mean what the _fuck_ , how long have you been cooking those? _Years_? How-” 

“Don’t worry Pinky, we aren’t third wheeling you, we’re just joking around! It’s alright, we love you, we’ll include you in our honorary bickering session the next time we-”

Both Ash and Eiji spoke at the same time, overlapping each other. Shorter paused, before laughing out, throwing his head back, making the other two take pause in their tirades. Soon enough they were all laughing together, leaning on each other as they wheezed. “You’re both so stupid, I love you so much.” Shorter gasped out as he caught his breath, hugging Ash and Eiji by their necks. Ash squirmed out of his headlock, looking much like their cat, Sam, when she was startled by something, poofed up and highly offended. This brought about another bout of laughter in Shorter, who clutched onto Eiji’s shaking shoulder.

Ash punched his shoulder gently, still managing to tip him over so that he was now falling, dragging Eiji with him. Ash realized only too late that Eiji had hooked an arm through the crook of his elbow so he fell on top of them onto the grassy sidebank. Ash and Shorter yelled out swears, Ash’s pointed towards God while Shorter’s cursed Ash, Eiji still clutching his stomach. He finally got his bearings, looking at his two boyfriends who were in the middle of untangling themselves from each other. Ash’s hair was mussed up, one of his flip flops a few feet away as he squinted his eyes at Shorter. Shorter’s hair had a couple of loose pieces of grass in it, and his shirt was hiked up, exposing the belly button piercing he’d gotten a few months back as he fumbled to find his sunglasses. Ash snatched them up, quickly springing to his feet and running away as Shorter realized what he’d done. “Ash! Give those back!” He yelled after him as Ash climbed a tree a good thirty feet away. 

“What? Afraid you won’t look cool for Eiji?” Ash taunted, barking out so he could hear him. Shorter let out an offended squawk, speeding up to get to Ash. Eiji smiled lazily, watching his boys act like children as they raced around, Ash holding the sunglasses up in the air as if Shorter wasn’t taller than him. Eiji dusted himself off, making his way over to the picnic blanket to sit down and wait for them to quit chasing each other around. He hugged his knees up to his chest, watching Shorter catch up to Ash, both of them falling in a tumble on the ground. Shorter quickly resurfaced, his sunglasses sitting loftily atop his nose, a triumphant yell leaving him. He reached an arm down to help lift Ash up, beaming as Ash bumped his forehead against his shoulder as he passed. Eiji grinned as they both turned to him, waving at him, him waving back as they started making their way back over to him. Eiji sat soaking it in as he heard waves crash against the shore, knowing they were going to have a lovely date. 

-

Eiji snapped a picture of Ash teaching Shorter how to make a sandcastle, both of their hairs tied back, Shorter shirtless, and Ash trying to dig a suitable moat. Ash had asked Eiji to gather rocks, pebbles, leaves, sticks, and shells to decorate. They sat in a bucket, and as he brought a pale pink and orange shell and pressed it into the wall of the castle as a door, he took another picture. And when Shorter accidentally collapsed his separate tower by putting too big of a stick in the top, Ash bursting into raucous laughter, the camera shuttered once again. And when they both wiped their hands on their clothes, informing Eiji of the fact that it was done, Eiji set up his tripod. The timer was set and he rushed to get in frame, both Ash and Shorter immediately throwing their arms around his shoulders. He laughed as the frame was taken. The sandcastle, kind of messy but lovingly made, stood in front of them as they kneeled together behind it, visibly in love. 

-

"You know, I never learned how to swim.” Shorter swished his feet in the water as it came up to his knees. Ash hummed in acknowledgment, wading behind him. “Eiji doesn’t know either. Guess you’re the only one who’ll swim for us!” Shorter turned back to Ash, who had a weird look on his face. “Hey, what-” and he fell into the water. He resurfaced easily, Ash barely containing his laughter. He must’ve looked pretty dumb, because Ash finally burst, barking with joyous laughter.

When he finally calmed down and held out a hand for Shorter to grip, he smiled. “The beach isn’t the best place to learn how to swim pineapple head. We can all go to a pool some time for that.” And with that Shorter nodded. They heard a gentle camera shutter and Eiji grinned from the shore. He was silhouetted by the sunset, golden pink hues encircling him like a halo. He said something that had to do with cold feet, and both of them being dumbasses, and every word he spoke was laced with adoration. Shorter and Ash looked at each other, nodded, and started running.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed reading it!! comment if u want etc mwah hope u have a good day and prioritize ur health and safety!! 
> 
> *also dont be ash unless ur 100% sure there are no risks of rip currents bc! rip currents suck shit take it from me i live in fl be safe when u go to the beach


End file.
